


Joy

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dum-E and his fire extinguisher, Fire, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Some people enjoy starting fires, and some enjoy stopping them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark December Flash Bingo, 008 - Joy

The smell of gasoline made Tony’s nose twitch.

It wasn’t out of place in the workshop given that he’d brought a few cars into the workshop for a maintenance check, but usually the air filters took care of smells. Gasoline shouldn’t have lingered, especially since Tony hadn’t worked on the cars today. 

“Leak, leak, do we have a leak?” Tony muttered to himself as he strode over the cars.

“Hold it, hold it -” 

“Bucky?” Tony asked. It was Bucky’s voice, but Tony didn’t see him anywhere.

“And, okay, one more moment!” 

Bucky popped up, farther into the workshop. He was beyond the cars, his back turned to Tony. 

A ball of fire whooshed up in front of Bucky. Tony ran forward, but Bucky only cheered at the column of fire that tried to race for the ceiling. 

The sound of a fire extinguisher pulled Tony up short. There was DUM-E, with the fire under control. 

“Nice work,” Bucky said as he patted DUM-E’s arm. “That was a big one. Let’s see if we got anything bigger.”

Tony crept forward, almost afraid of what he would see. 

Bucky stood in front of a garbage can that was still smoking with the remnants of the fire. DUM-E looked on proudly, waving his fire extinguisher. 

A gas can was at Bucky’s feet, and suddenly Tony was laughing. 

“Hey!” Bucky said, turning to greet Tony with a smile. “You got anything bigger than a garbage can we can use?”

“What exactly are you setting on fire?” 

“Anythin’ that will burn,” Bucky replied with an unrepentant burn. “Hopefully wasn’t anythin’ important.”

“I guess I’ll find out if I ever need it,” Tony replied, but he was sure that JARVIS would’ve kept them from causing too much trouble. “Why are you burning my stuff?”

Bucky shrugged. “Something to do, and it seemed like DUM-E there gets a lot of joy out of putting them out.”

Tony came over and patted DUM-E. “Yeah, you really took to that training, didn’t you? And now you just want to show off, I bet.”

“He’s doing great,” Bucky added. “Couple of times he put them out before I could even get them going.”

“Oh, I just bet you’re proud of yourself, aren’t you?” Tony told DUM-E. “And exactly how many fire extinguishers have you gone through?”

DUM-E lowered the fire extinguisher with an apologetic beep. Bucky looked sheepish. 

“No worries, sir. I’ve placed a rush order so that we’re well prepared in case of an actual emergency, plus extra.”

DUM-E perked up.

“How many extra, JARVIS?” Bucky asked, too eager. 

“I hope you also ordered junk to burn,” Tony commented. “Or we might just start spring cleaning early. And we have to have something bigger than a garbage can, right? Let’s make it a real challenge - somewhere away from the cars,” Tony warned Bucky. 

“Done. Easy,” Bucky agreed quickly. “You joining us? Could set multiple at once and see how fast it takes for DUM-E to catch up.”

“We’ll take notes and make it science,” Tony agreed. “See if this old bucket of bolts can keep up.”

DUM-E beeped and whirled in joy. 


End file.
